Seasons of Change
by eternalromantic
Summary: The epic story of Inuyasha and Kagome's daughter, Mineko, and her fight to save her future from the past as the final battle with Naraku and the fate of the Shikon no Tama are placed in her hands.
1. Down the Rabbit Hole Again Part 1

Hi, this is Eternalromantic here! This is my first story ever and it took me a long long long time to write it. Lots of effort...I can't even to begin to stress how much effort. With that said I really do hope everybody enjoys reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. )

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Inuyasha or anything remotely related so don't sue me. I'm just a fan. Thanks.

**Seasons of Change**  
Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairy-tale

**Chapter One: Down the Rabbit Hole...Again. Part One**

Familiar scents filled Mineko's nose as she stood on top of her favorite hill overlooking the village. A large willow tree sat proudly behind her and Mineko could hear its long, flimsy branches swaying in the wind. It was a beautiful day, bright and sunny. Mineko's silver ears twitched about as they picked up various sounds from around her. She frowned slightly when she heard her little brother and sister arguing over food. They could fight over anything, Mineko thought annoyingly. At the tender ages of nine and six, her siblings were more than a handful. They were complete terrors. Mineko had stated to her parents on many occasions that's she would rather battle a youkai then watch them. How her mother puts up with them all day, day after day was anybody's guess. Mineko looked down at the village and scanned for her father. He was late. They were supposed to be sparring today. Mineko continuing looking for her father until another familiar scent hit her nose and made her stomach growl in protest. It was lunchtime. Mineko frowned again as she saw no sign of her wayward father and the noises in her stomach were urging her to eat, finally she gave up.

"Dammit, Dad." Mineko ground out as she leapt from her place on the hill and sprinted towards the village. Her father had stood her up again and it usually was always the same old excuse, he had better things to do. People in the village smiled and waved at her as she ran by them. The villagers were very kind to her family, despite being part demon. Her mother, Kagome, was the miko of the village and guarded the Shikon no Tama from youkai and evil men. People came to her for everything much to Inuyasha's dismay, which usually ended in him getting sit for being rude to the 'whiny villagers'. Mineko had to grin at the memory. Even though it caused her father pain and embarrassment Mineko always thought it was the funniest thing she'd ever seen every time it happened. Granted she loved her dad very much, but he was hard to handle at times, just like her brother Shinto. Inuyasha and Shinto were practically twins in looks and personality which was not a good thing for anybody. Mineko sighed again at the disappointment her father had caused her. She was really looking forward to fighting with him. Mineko slowed down as she rounded the corner of her hut and smashed into her mother who fell to the ground.

"Ieee! Mother, I'm sorry...I didn't see you there." Mineko quickly apologized as she helped her mother up.

"That's obvious Mineko..." Kagome ground out as she dusted herself off and then turned to her daughter anger seething from every inch of her. "Where is you father, young lady?" Mineko winced at her mother and felt a pain of sympathy for her father who was in for it. Mineko shrugged her shoulders and prayed that she wouldn't incur her mother's wrath. Mineko was having a great day and she wanted to keep it that way.

"Uhhh...actually I don't know. I was out looking for him too since we were supposed to go train today...so no haven't seen him. Wow...food smells delicious!" Mineko said as she hurried into the hut and grabbed some food. She was trying her hardest to avoid being in the line of fire with her mother, who's temper was something nobody wanted to mess with. Kagome huffed and walked away angrily as she watched her daughter load her bowl full of food. Mineko eats just as much a Inuyasha and still remains to be so thin. It's not right. Kagome thought bitterly. It just wasn't right.

Mineko sighed heavily as she watched her mother leave and sat down next to Shinto who was devouring his food. She took a bite of bread and savored the taste. Mineko loved her mother's cooking. She noticed that Asami was picking at her vegetables and put down her bread.

"What's wrong Asami?" Mineko asked and then took a bite out of her fish. Asami did not answer and only looked away solemnly. Something was defiantly wrong with the child. Usually nobody could get the young girl to shut up especially around dinnertime. It always seemed like she had some story to tell and Mineko found herself missing all the noise that usually came with the meals. Asami sighed heavily and continued to look out the window. Mineko looked at Shinto for an answer but he only shrugged and kept eating his food. Mineko frowned. He was never any help.

"OK, Asami, what is wrong?" Mineko asked again her voice betraying the worry that she felt. She hated seeing her adorable little sister in such a mood. It wasn't right. Asami was always such a bright and cheerful little girl. Asami looked back at her older sister, on the verge of tears and started picking at her vegetables again. Mineko's brows furrowed at the sight.

"Daddy promised me he would play with me today. He's not here..." She barely got out as a few tears fell down her cheek. So that's what was bothering her. Mineko figured as much. Asami worshipped her father and always wanted to be with. A daddy's girl. A hundred percent. Mineko found her temper rising as she watched Asami try to control her tears. Her father defiantly had some explaining to do. Mineko smiled at the little girl lovingly and placed her hand on top of her little one.

"It's ok Asami. Don't cry. I will take you to that pond you like so much and we will go swimming. How does that sound?" At the mere mentioning of her favorite pond, Asami's head shot up and she nodded it fervently while squeaking out 'YES' in her little high pitched scream. Mineko laughed at her. She was to damn cute.

"OK, good...but eat all your food up OK and then go get ready." Asami nodded again and started ravishing her vegetables. "And CHEW your food Asami...don't worry the pond will be there when you finish." Mineko chuckled as she stood and went to the bucket of water to clean her dishes. Kagome hated dirty dishes more than anything and at the present time she didn't want to make her angrier than she already was. While she was cleaning her dishes, Kagome walked back into the hut angrier than she had left it. She stomped over to the fire and sat down staring at it morosely. Mineko sighed again thinking of all the people her father was pissing off at the moment. Where was he? She thought sadly and then walked over to her mother.

"Mom I'm taking Asami to the pond because our father is being a jack ass and ditched her to do god knows what." Mineko spat out with a little more attitude than she should have and watched as her mother quickly rose and whipped around pointing a finger in her face. She could hear Shinto stifling a chuckle behind her and her ear twitched annoyingly.

"Mineko! What did I tell you about using that kind of language, especially when your younger siblings are around! You are becoming as bad as your father!" Kagome shouted and then sat back down in a huff. Mineko's ear flattened. She hated being yelled at. Shinto burst out laughing behind her and Mineko whipped around glared at him evilly as if saying you will get yours. Shinto shut up quickly and turned his attention back to his food. Mineko turned back to Kagome who was staring at the fire again.

"Gomen...mama...its just daddy's being real mean to everybody right now. He ditched me...ditched Asami and you're angry at him too." Mineko started to explain when her brother rudely interrupted her.

"Not everybody Mineko!" Shinto stated and looked away quickly as Mineko whipped around again getting seriously ticked off at her little brother.

"BAKA...you are really beginning to press your luck with me today." Mineko warned icily which caused Shinto to stick his tongue out. Asami remained quiet as she finished her rice ball. She never liked it when her family would fight. Seeing Asami so pensive, Mineko dropped her argument with her brother and turned her attention back to her mother. She looked so sad and she wondered what was going on between her parents. Where they fighting? Mineko's ears flattened again at the thought. She always thought her parents were perfect together and seeing them bicker was just sometimes too much for her. Mineko sat down next to her mother and leaned her head on Kagome's shoulder. "It'll be OK mama..." Kagome nodded and then smiled down at her daughter.

"I'm sorry that I have been crazy all day..." Kagome's voice trailed off and Mineko shook her head in defiance. She defiantly understood the affect her father could have on somebody.

"It's alright." Mineko thought of her dad. He was royal pain in the ass most of the time. It was usually his way or the highway and his arrogant attitude was enough to make anybody hurl but at times he was the best father anybody could ask for even if he rarely showed that side of him. She always wondered what her sweet, gentle, caring mother could see in such a pig headed boy. Mineko looked up at her mother and studied her features as Kagome stared into the fire. Mineko had always thought her mother was the most beautiful woman in the world and her father seemed to think so too. Asami looked just like their mother, with the same jet-black hair and deep brown eyes. She looked back at Asami who was almost done eating her fish and smiled warmly at her. She was swinging her little feet back in forth and her little black ears were twitching about. Asami was adorable. Mineko's attention to her sister was interrupted when Shinto released a large belch. Asami giggled and Mineko frowned at her brother's apparent lack of table manners.  
Yes, Shinto was exactly like Inuyasha. Her father rarely used his table manners as well much to Kagome's disappointment. They both were egotistical, selfish, stubborn and bullies but like Inuyasha, Shinto had his good qualities as well. He was extremely protective of Asami and loved to make her laugh. Shinto could be sweet too, Mineko thought affectionately. Yes, both children were defiantly products of their parents.

Mineko thought about her own looks and personality as she thought about the rest of her family. True, she had Inuyasha's silver hair and ears but her eyes were what were different. Mineko had a light hazel color, almost a combination of both her father's gold eyes and her mother's brown. Her mother always told her how pretty her eyes contrasted with her silver hair. She was a perfect mixture between both parents in looks and in personality. Mineko knew that she had obtained her father's attitude, arrogance, and rashness. Because of her demonic and priestess abilities Kagome was convinced that it was the reason for Mineko's growing ego. Her father had trained her since she was little with her faithful katana, Musashi. By the time she was 10, Mineko was a master swordsman and archer. Her mother had sought to her miko training when she was old enough. Mineko didn't care, ego or not, she was just grateful her parents encouraged her abilities. A small, sweet voice snapped Mineko back from her daze and she stood quietly.

"I'm ready, onee-chan." Asami flashed one of her megawatt smiles and held out her hand. Mineko gladly accepted her hand, turned and looked at a now standing Kagome, her hands folded neatly in front of her. She was smiling lovingly at the too.

"You two be careful and be back before dark, please." Kagome asked seriously and then turned to Shinto who was leaning against the wall looking pensive. "Shinto, why don't you go with them? It could be fun." Kagome offered trying to get her only boy out of the house so she could rest in peace and mull over what to do with Inuyasha when he finally came home. Shinto looked disgusted, turned and stuck his nose in the air.

"Please...hang out with girls all day. No thanks. I will go see if Mamoru wants to go do something fun." Shinto explained with an evil gleam in his eye. Mineko rolled her eyes at him, if he was trying to get a rise out of her it wasn't working. She was way more mature than that.

"As if Asami and I wanted a dirty little boy to com-" Mineko stopped mid sentence and her head whipped in the direction of where the well was. Something was coming. Something sinister. Something she had never felt before. Mineko grasped Asami's hand tighter out of instinct and glanced at her mom who was also looking in the same direction and standing as rigid as a pole. She felt it too. Mineko slowly led Asami behind her and grabbed the hilt of Musashi. Her instincts were telling her to be ready to fight and she wasn't going to take any chances. With her father gone, she had to protect the family. Her mother, the powerful miko that she is, was still only human. Mineko glanced over at her mother who was now holding her bow and arrows and had Shinto behind her, looking very scared. No doubt he could feel the demonic aura coming towards them.

"Mother, what's going on? What is that?" Mineko asked as she could her own heart start to pound in her chest. No! She could not show fear. Mineko knew she had to be strong but something deep down in her gut told her that something very bad was about to happen and she could not shake the feeling. "Mother...?" She heard her voice trail off as she began to sense her mother's fear oozing out of her. It was nauseating. Kagome couldn't move or think clearly. She knew this aura. Knew it very well but could not remember who. She had fought and killed many demons over the years but this one felt different. It sent cold chills up her spine and made her mouth go dry. Only one aura ever made her feel like that but there was no way that he could be here. After almost 20 years? What was the possibility he was still alive? Kagome shook her head in despair. This could not be happening and as the aura came closer and it dawned on her who and what he was after. Kagome looked down at the Shikon no Tama sitting around her neck and then looked at her children in fear. Kagome knew she had to get them out of here. She could not him and protect her kids at the same time, not without Inuyasha. Oh, Inuyasha where are you? Kagome thought desperately.

"Mother! What's going on?!" Mineko shouted trying to get her mother's attention. Asami latched on to her leg in fear and started whimpering. They could all feel the evil aura coming and it was scaring them all. Mineko bit her lip in frustration. She wished she knew where her father was. Kagome finally turned to her eyes threatening to fall.

"Mineko you need to take Asami and Shinto and get as far away from here as you can. Please...go!" Mineko could not believe what she just heard. Her mother had told her to leave her here alone, defiantly not going to happen. Mineko growled.

"Are you crazy?! I'm not going to leave you here! You need me...if this demon is as strong as I am sensing then you are going to need my help!" Mineko ground out angrily and sheathed her sword. "Come on! We are getting out of here. We gotta find dad. I'm not about to stay here and wait for this bastard to come to us." With that said Mineko picked up Asami as Kagome nodded and grabbed Shinto's hand. Mineko followed Kagome out the door but before they could get any farther Inuyasha leapt from a tree and landed in front of his family, holding Tessaiga. His fire-rat kimono was torn in different places and he was bleeding. He slammed Tessaiga into the ground, grunted and fell to one knee. Mineko could smell the blood and knew he was wounded.

"Daddy!!" Asami screamed and ran to him embracing him in a tight hug. Inuyasha picked her up quickly and Kagome went to him, wrapping her thin arms around him and burying her face in his beautiful silver hair. Shinto reached out and took Mineko's free hand and she gave it a tight squeeze. Kagome released him and took his face in her hands, her face shrouded in worry and confusion.

"What happened to you, Inuyasha?! We were all looking for you all day...and now..." Kagome's voice trailed off as Inuyasha gave her another comforting hug.She had to know he was alright and alive. Inuyasha looked at Mineko and she bit her lip to keep from trembling under his gaze.

"Mineko...I need you to take Asami and Shinto and go to Miroku's. Tell him that Naraku is back for the jewel. He will know what to do. Stay there and protect Asami and Shinto. Now go!" Inuyasha barked then walked over to Mineko and handed her a weeping Asami who was fighting to stay with her father. Mineko reluctantly took her. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't leave her parents to fight alone but she couldn't leave Asami and Shinto either. Besides the way her father had ordered her to leave made her think that she was never going to see either of them again. It was the way he said it...and the look in his eyes. Mineko couldn't shake the feeling there was something that he wasn't telling her. She didn't want to admit it but she was scared to leave."But Daddy...I..." Mineko stuttered out but Inuyasha held up a hand and stopped her. He pointed at the younger children. Asami reached out for Inuyasha again but her ignored her. Shinto squeezed his sister's hand as he watched the scene unfold before him. He had no idea what was going on.

"You have to protect them Mineko. Promise me that you will. We don't have much time. Do as I say and go!" Inuyasha growled and pulled Tessaiga out of the ground. He started walking away back towards the well and Mineko was trying her hardest not to cry but a few tears managed to fall as she looked at her mother who was crying as well. She smiled through her tears and whispered go. Mineko nodded, turned around and sped towards Miroku's house with Asami in her arms and Shinto following her closely. The feeling of doubt was killing her. It was like her parents were saying goodbye. She could see it in both their eyes. They were scared. No...nobody was stronger than her father. They will be fine, she reassured herself. They had to be. Villagers were stopping and whispering as the three made their way up river towards Miroku and Sango's hut which was at the other entrance of the village. Despite the short distance Mineko felt herself getting tired and being drained of energy. The emotional turmoil about her parent's safety was taking its toll on her body but she had her orders from her parents. Protect her siblings if it was the last thing she did. Mineko looked at Asami who was still crying in her shoulder and back at Shinto, who even had a few dirty tear stains running down his face. She couldn't believe this was happening. An hour earlier she was on top of her hill thinking how perfect the day was and now she was running for her life from a demon she had never even heard of. Mineko sighed happily when they finally reached Miroku's hut. It looked just like theirs. Mamoru, Sango and Miroku's eldest was playing outside with Taisho. Mamoru looked up from his little brother at the incoming trio of hanyo's. Both brothers dropped their sticks and ran towards them, smiles plastered on their faces. Mineko stopped, set Asami on the ground and told Shinto to look after her. Mineko ran ahead and stopped Mamoru in his tracks. Immediately Mamoru could tell something was wrong.

"Where are your father and mother at Mamoru? Are they in the house?" Mineko asked quickly, looking around for any sign of the adults. She absentmindedly grasped his shoulders and she looked at Taisho quickly. Taisho pointed to the hut and Mineko sped off inside followed closely by the four children. "Sango! Miroku!" Mineko bellowed as she ran through the hut looking for them. She heard voices coming from behind the hut and sprinted to the back where she found them hanging clothes on a rope connected by two large trees. They both stopped what they were doing and looked at Mineko surprised.

"Hello Mineko...what's going on...?" Sango's voice trailed off as she saw the tear stains on all of Kagome's children. Something happened and she was instantly worried. Sango flashed her husband a concerned look and stepped towards the out of breath teenager. Mineko tried to catch her breath and stood up looking at them with despair written all over her face. She had never felt so powerless in her life and she hated it. Mineko knew she should have been fighting side by side with her parents but instead was told to be a messenger

" Miroku...Sango...we need your help. Please…Mom and Dad are fighting some demon named Naraku who's after the Shikon no Tama! Dad told me to take the kids and come to you for help. He said you would know what to do!" Mineko blurted out what she was told to say and some part of her instantly feeling better knowing that her parents were about to receive help from the monk and demon slayer. Mineko watched their faces closely and her heart stopped at what she saw. Her face fell at the pair's horrified expression that they both shared. They knew who Naraku was. Mineko gritted her teeth. She was starting to get really annoyed. It seemed everybody knew about this Naraku demon and by the way everyone was acting, he was a particular nasty demon. She just wished that they would treat her like the capable adult she was and tell her what was going on. Maybe she could help? After all she was trained by her father and mother and knew how to handle herself quite nicely in skirmishes. Seeing their hesitation, Mineko balled her fists in anger letting her tears and frustration pour out of her.

"What...what is it? Please...go help them!" Mineko pleaded desperately. They were wasting time talking about this. Her parents needed help and they needed it now. Miroku and Sango looked at each other again and nodded. Miroku grasped Mineko's shoulders tightly and looked her straight in her eyes.

"We will go Mineko don't worry but please look after our kids for us. You are more than capable of protecting them, I have faith in you. I don't have time to explain...we will be back soon. Please...be careful. If you must create a barrier like I taught you." Miroku said calmly as he could given the current situation. Naraku, who was presumed dead after 20 years, was back and now after the Shikon no Tama. Miroku breathed in deeply. They all that Naraku was dead. Mineko nodded assuring him that she would do what he asked. The smiled at her and told her not worry. Mineko tried to smile back at them, wanting to believe that everything would be alright. She watched Sango and Miroku as they ran into the house getting their respective weapons, Miroku's staff and Sango's, Hiraikotsu. Mineko's ear picked up the faint sound of Kilala transforming and she assumed Miroku and Sango were on the way. Mineko sat down on a tool that was sitting nearby and wiped her brow, sighing heavily. She was sweating profusely and stared at the ground lost in her own thoughts. Asami walked up to her and motioned to sit in Mineko's lap, of course she let Asami hop on. She enclosed the frightened little girl with her arms and kissed her head. Asami looked up at her sister with red, puffy eyes.

"What's going to happen to us, Onee-chan?" She asked innocently and it made Mineko choke up at the simple question. She didn't know how to answer. Shinto sat down next to Mineko's legs and leaned against them sighing as he looked up at his sister waiting for her answer. Mineko hugged Asami again and touched Shinto's shoulder smiling. The truth was she had no idea what was happening, if her parents were alright, or who Naraku even was. She was as clueless and as helpless as they were and it unnerved her greatly but Mineko had to say something, something she found apart of her self believing in."We are going to be just fine Asami. I promise you. I will not let anything happened to either of you...and mom and dad will be back before you know it. I will protect you guys with my life." Asami nodded, smiled a little and then snuggled in closer to Mineko's chest. Shinto smiled up at her as well and leaned against her leg once again whispering thank you.

Mamoru and Taisho sat across from them both with confused looks on their faces as they watched the scene unfold in front of them. Their parents had just entrusted them into Mineko's care and left to go fight a demon. They too, didn't know what to think. Mineko noticed them fidgeting across from her and knew that they were just as scared. She motioned for them to come sit down next to her and then looked up into the bright blue sky once again and found herself praying that she was right. Right, that everything would be OK and that her parents were coming home soon. They had too.

OK so that is the first chapter of Seasons of Change. I know it was a little short but if I didn't cut this chapter into two parts it would be longer than I wanted it to be; besides there is a nice little cliffhanger at the end. Keep ya on your toes. Well I hoped you like the first chapter. I will post the second chapter in a day or two once I get it all revised and ready for posting. I greatly appreciate reviews. Please tell me what you think, good or bad. Thanks again! -Eternalromantic


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole Again Part 2

Hey this is Eternalromantic again!! I hope you guys like the first chapter...here's the second chapter of Seasons of Change, and the second part of Down the Rabbit Hole...Again. I hope you guys enjoy it. It's a very sad chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Again enjoy and thanks!

**Seasons of Change  
**Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairy tale

**Chapter Two: Down the Rabbit Hole...Again Part 2**

Time. It was all Mineko had as she paced to and fro, silently making a rather large hole, waiting for her parents to come back from their battle with this Naraku. Time was not on her side. The more time that had passed, the more anxious and nervous Mineko became. When she was younger, Mineko loved time. How it flowed carelessly from one day to the next. She marveled at how when she got into trouble how time seemed to slow to the pace of sloth but when she was having the time of her life training with her father, it seemed to go by in a instant. Time was her enemy and her friend, yet her mother had taught her to respect the flow of it, being from the future and all. But now...that her parent's lives could be at stake, how she hated it...with a passion. Mineko stopped pacing for a moment and sat back down on the stool she preoccupied earlier, in a huff. This was ridiculous she thought. Her father was the strongest demon around with the all powerful Tessaiga at his side and her mother was the great Shrine Priestess from the Future, the reincarnation of the great Kikyo herself, and protector of the Shikon no Tama, truly this demon, Naraku, didn't have a change right? Mineko sighed as she argued with herself over and over at the possibilities of the outcome of her parent's battle. She couldn't understand why it was taking so long! Mineko stood again, angry with herself and at the situation. It was impossible. She wanted to help so bad but she could never leave her little brother and sister alone. Mineko ran a hand through her silver hair exasperatedly. She stole at a glance at her sister and brother who were sitting quietly next to Mamoru and Taisho. They all looked morosely at the ground in front of them. It was so quiet Mineko could hear the faint sound of crickets in the grass nearby. A stab of guilt tore through her heart. She was supposed to be strong for them and here she was making a hole in Mamoru and Taisho's yard with her pacing. Mineko frowned at herself and slowly walked over to the four children, none of them looking up. She squatted and put a reassuring hand on Asami's small, thin shoulder. She looked up hesitantly at big sister, her big brown eyes red and puffy from crying. She looked tired. This was to much for the little 5 year old girl. Mineko's heart ached at the sight and she tried smiling at her. It did nothing to lift Asami's solemn mood. Mineko reached out her hands and carefully picked up the little girl, who was still in her cross legged position and set her down on her lap. Mineko could feel Asami squirming to get comfortable and when she did, Mineko heard a soft sigh which made her wrap her arms around the little girl. She found herself kissed her head and humming a old lullaby their mother used to sing when she was afraid of thunderstorms. Shinto leaned into Mineko and laid his head on her shoulder quietly listening to Mineko. Taisho followed Shinto's suit and laid his head on Mineko's free shoulder. He brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his thin, little arms around them. Mineko looked at Mamoru and winked at him as he smiled softly back, knowing that she to was there for him. All four of them grew up together and considered each other apart of the family since their parents were so close. Mineko looked back at Asami who moved a little as she craned her neck to look Mineko in the face.

"When is mummy and daddy coming home?" The small child asked innocently. Mineko winced. She knew this question was going to be brought up and she had spent the better half of 20 minutes arguing with herself about what she as going to say. Mineko sighed heavily to herself and tightened the grip around Asami. She could feel all three boy's eyes glued to her face as they waited for Asami's answer. She knew she couldn't reveal how scared she was. How she had no idea what was going on or even if they were still alive. Any of them. Mineko shuddered at the terrifying thought and let it pass through her. No, she had to be positive. Mineko was the adult in the situation and therefore she had to act like one, even if it meant telling a little lie. She looked back down at a wide-eyed Asami and smiled.

"You know what? I bet that all of our parents are on their way home right now. Yep...they kicked that demon's butt and they are on their way back to us. Don't worry Asami. You have to have hope. Hope that they are all right and coming home OK?" Asami smiled brightly and nodded her head quickly, then settled back down into her comfortable position. Mineko swallowed hard as she fought back the tears. She hated lying and she so desperately wanted to have hope like she said but as time went by, Mineko could not get rid of the strong sense of foreboding deep within herself. Her miko powers were trying to tell her something but she couldn't quit figure it out, whether it was bad or good, she had no idea. She closed her eyes and sensed the surrounding area for any demonic auras that she should know about, and to her relief felt none. Yes, she had to have hope and faith in her parents. Mineko looked down and noticed that Asami had fallen asleep. Good she thought. The little girl needed it badly. Mineko stole a glance at Shinto and the other boys who were also alseep. She leaned against the tree at her back and closed her weary-some eyes. Maybe sleep would do her as well as her nerve some good.  
Mineko stirred a little as her ears picked up the faint sound of soft footfall heading fast in their directions. Her eyes snapped open in surprise as her nose picked up the smell of blood. Miroku's blood. Terror began to course through her as she quickly stood placing Asami next to her brother. She stood in front of the four half asleep children and placed her hand on the hilt of Miashi, her katana. Her stomach started to do flips as the smell of Miroku's blood became stronger. It nauseated the hell out of her and she struggled to keep from hurling from the smell. Mineko's ears twitched to and fro as she heard the children behind her start to fully awaken and stand behind her. Shinto grabbed her arm and she nearly jumped out of her skin from the surprise. Her heart going a million miles per a hour, she turned and looked at her little brother.

"Onee-chan...I smell blood..." Shinto whispered softly enough so that the other three could not hear him. She silently thanked him for his discretion for if Asami would have heard him all hell would have broke loose. Mineko nodded at him and fear flashed across his face. Her heart leapt out to him. He was only nine. Mineko turned her focus back on the direction of Miroku as Shinto slipped behind her and joined the others, taking Asami's hand with in his own. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Miroku came into view as he stumbled through the doors of his hut towards her and the children. Mamoru and Taisho, gasped loudly and quickly ran to their father. Mineko took her hand off of Miashi and slowly walked towards Miroku who had fell to one knee and was being supported by his sons. They were both asking him a million different questions at the same time but he continued to stare at Mineko. Mineko's ear twitched annoyingly from look he was giving her, which she deciphered as being not good. Miroku finally regained his breath and weakly stood up, using his staff for support. Mineko sniffed the air and could tell he was injured but not to great. He would be ok. She thanked Kami. Miroku looked down at his boys and sent them off to get water and towels so he could clean his wounds then looked back at Mineko, with a very somber face. Mineko's heart ached in fear of what he was going to say.

"We need to talk Mineko...alone." Those few simple words had Mineko's heart plummet like a huge boulder falling from a cliff. Her stomach had butterflies as all the possibilities of what he was going to tell her raced through her mind. She nodded meekly, then turned to Asami and Shinto.

"Could you two go inside and make some food for Miroku. I'm sure he's very hungry after the long battle." Mineko suggested hoping that they wouldn't question her or figure it out but the look in Shinto's eyes said otherwise. While Asami vigorously shook her head yes in response, Shinto stared at her knowing that Miroku wasn't hungry, his sister just needed an excuse to get them away for the time being. Mineko looked at Shinto sadly, silently pleading him to understand. He finally nodded then took Asami by the hand into Miroku's hut. Mineko sighed once again and then looked back at Miroku, ready for his news. She dare not ask the question but it slipped out of her before she had time to catch herself. "Where are my parents, Miroku?" Mineko didn't even recognize her own voice as the words left her mouth. She saw Miroku stiffen and then look away sadly. Mineko could have shook him to death, the urge was so great to hear the news about her parents. Her heart sped up and she felt as if was about to burst out of her chest. She wanted to know so badly but at the same time she was terrified to know. Just Miroku being here instead of one or both of her parents, was a very bad sign. Mineko gulped and found it her throat extremely dry.

"Miroku...please. I need to know." Miroku faced her again, this time with tears brimming in his own eyes and that was it. The confirmation that one or both of her parents was dead. Miroku never cried. Ever. Mineko grasped a nearby chair for support as her legs lost their strength. This could not be happening. It just couldn't. Hot tears slowly started to well up in her hazel eyes as she finally got the courage to look at Miroku, who was giving her the most sympathetic look she had ever seen in her life. "No...no...oh Kami...no..." Mineko whispered to herself. The pain building up inside of her was unbearable. Miroku stepped forward but Mineko held out a hand in protest. She did not want to be touched or comforted. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. Mineko bit her lip so she could try to regain some control. She wanted to...no needed to know who...and what had happened. " Miroku...what happened?" Mineko barely managed to get out and Miroku sighed heavily, giving her a look of defeat. Mineko's heart fell again.

"Almost twenty years ago your parents, Sango, Shippo, and I had finally defeated a hanyou by the name of Naraku. He was born of a bandit named Onigumo who in return for becoming a demon, lets demons eat his flesh. He's a shape shifter and very powerful. For 3 years we had tracked him, battled him but never killed him until that day. We were able to get his part of sacred jewel and Kagome recreated the Shikon no Tama yet to purify the jewel or otherwise ultimately destroy it, you have to make a completely selfless wish, which at the time none of us had. So your mother became the priestess that you know now...and life went on. Apparently, the Naraku we fought today...is from the past, exactly 19 years before you were born...before any of us were even married to each other. Somehow he gained the knowledge that he was going to be destroyed and went through the well to the future to get Kagome's completed Shikon no Tama. He took us by surprise... Mineko. You must understand. Sango and I are human and we age as such. We haven't fought a demon like Naraku in twenty years...the same went for your parents, who even though by Kagome's magic and Inuyasha's blood they age differently but they were both not ready for such a tough fight..." Miroku choked out the last words as the fresh memories of the battle came overwhelmed him. Tears where free-falling from Mineko, as she desperately tried to keep her cool. She had to hear all of it...every detail. She clenched her teeth in frustration and balled her fists. Her youkai blood was calling out to her. For revenge. She was going to make this bastard, Naraku, wish he never was born. White hot anger started to course through her veins as she slowly started to allow herself to feel the fool brunt of her youkai blood take affect. Miroku finally regained his composure and wiped his tears away, he finally swallowed hard and said the words that Mineko had been dreading all evening.  
"I'm sorry Mineko...so very sorry. We tried...tried everything we knew...but it wasn't enough. Not nearly enough." Miroku's voice cracked again as he stared down at the ground trying to find the right words. Mineko was going to strangle the answers she wanted from him very soon if he didn't tell her now. Miroku looked up tears running down his cheeks, his face torn in agony. "He killed Kagome...Naraku killed your mother...Mineko...Kami...I am sorry. We tried to stop him but he over powered us. He struck her down...and took the jewel from her." Mineko thought she had heard her heart break when she heard Miroku tell her the story of her beloved mother's premature demise. She shook her head not believing him. She couldn't believe him. Her mother couldn't die! She was a powerful priestess...she was the most caring and gentle person Mineko knew. How could anybody hurt her? No...no...she couldn't be gone. Miroku must be lying. Mineko felt her knees give away as her gravity plummeted her to the ground. Miroku quickly knelt down on one knee and grabbed her shoulders for support as he let the information tear through her. Mineko felt so sick, sick enough to hurl. She looked up at Miroku hot tears streaming down her face as she looked into his eyes looking for any sign that he was lying, that her mother was still alive, but found none. Her mother was gone. Killed by some bastard from the past all because of that damned Shikon no Tama. Mineko let the sobs rip through her body as Miroku grabbed her into a crushing hug. She never was one to show any kind of emotion, especially sadness but the tears kept coming and the hurt never went away. Mineko clung to him almost desperately sobbing into his neck.

"No...no...please...mama. Please...kami...NO!" Mineko cried and Miroku did his best to console her. Finally after what seemed like days to Mineko, did the tears start to subside and her sobs became more silent. Her heart hurt so much. She had no idea how she was going to tell Shinto or Asami about the death of their beloved mother. Miroku pulled away from her and took her hand helping her back up. Mineko grasped the chair again for support and swallowed hard, looking up at his sad face. Now she needed to know about her father. Mineko had no idea if he was alive or not. "Miroku...what of my father...does he live?" She asked looking away as the tears threatened to fall again. Mineko could not bear to look at his face again as he told her another parent of hers was dead. Dead...Mineko couldn't even bring herself to say the word. She heard Miroku sigh and touch her hand, in what she was guessing was out of comfort.

"He lives Mineko." Those three simple words made Mineko whip her head back at Miroku, her eyes wide in disbelief and shock. Her heart soared that at least on her parents was still alive, for Shinto's and Asami's sake. "He's in terrible condition though, Mineko. We don't know if he's going to make it. After Inuyasha witnessed Naraku kill your...after he witnessed it happen Inuyasha went crazy and attacked Naraku...of course with the jewel in his grasp, he was much more stronger. Inuyasha was injured greatly and now lays unconscious in Kaede's hut. Sango and Kaede are both tending to his wounds. I don't know if he's going to make it, Mineko...I'm sorry." Mineko looked away angrily as Miroku told him the story. So her father had witnessed her mother's death and went berserk. Poor papa, Mineko thought sadly. Naraku had ripped her family apart. He killed her mother in front of her father and then badly injured him. Mineko was disgusted beyond belief that anybody could be so evil. She was going to make him pay, if it was the last thing she did. Mineko balled her fists in frustration; she had to see them first. Mineko looked up at Miroku as she tried to pull herself together.

"Thank you for telling me everything Miroku...please watch Asami and Shinto for me. I..." Mineko looked away and stared up at the bright blue sky. It started out to be such a perfect day. How did it go so wrong she thought to herself. She looked back at Miroku, grief plastered all over her face. " I have to see them...please, watch them. I'll be back soon." Miroku nodded silently and then watched her sprint off towards Kaede's hut. Miroku closed his eyes and whispered a prayer for Kagome's soul and Mineko's heart. They both needed it. He then turned around and walked back inside his hut so that he could take care of his own wounds.  
Mineko sprinted as fast as her legs could carry her. The wind felt good on her face and dried her tears on her cheeks. She felt so empty and at the same time apart of her did not want to acknowledge anything he said. She so desperately wanted to wake up from this horrible nightmare and see her brother and sister fighting over food at breakfast, while her mother cooked and her father tried to pry apart her siblings, just like every morning. Mineko closed her eyes and fresh tears stung her eyes. She shook her head trying to regain her composure. She had to much to do...grieving could wait. Mineko slowly came to slow walk as she walked up the stone stairs towards the entrance of Kaede's hut at the top of a small hill. She stopped suddenly in front of the straw flap, not wanting to go in. She could smell her mother and father inside, as well as Kaede and Sango. Mineko sniffed again and smelt fresh tears. Sango was crying. Mineko choked up immediately choked up. Besides her father, Sango was the strongest person she knew and her mother and her were best friends, almost sisters. She balled her fist again, as her youkai blood began to boil in outrage. How dare Naraku do this to her family! Mineko thought bitterly. She bit her lip as she tried to calm herself down. This was going to be one of the hardest things she ever had to do and Mineko knew she needed her wits. Sighing heavily, she peeled back the flap and entered the hut, blood and death instantly hitting her like a wall. Mineko gasped and grabbed the door frame for support. The smell was so strong she felt as if her stomach was in her throat and Mineko fought the urge to vomit. She heard Sango whisper her name and she opened her eyes looking at her. She was bruised, scratched and bleeding but it wasn't her battered body that bothered Mineko but the expression Sango wore. If she had a mirror Mineko swore it probably looked identical to her own. Despair and emptiness was written all over Sango's usually beautiful face. She had lost her best friend. Watched her die in front of her very eyes. Sango shot her a sympathetic look as Mineko's eyes wandered to the body of a beautiful priestess that laid behind her. Her mother laid perfectly still with a blanket pulled up to her neck. A sob escaped her lips as her eyes instantly watered. Mineko looked away and her hazel eyes fell on her father whose body looked so tattered and beaten. Sango was washing away blood while Kaede was stitching him up. Mineko choked up again at the sight of her strong, powerful father laying there close to death, his body broken with his dead wife laying a few feet away. The sight was almost to much for Mineko to bear. She could feel herself close to a meltdown but her mission kept her sane. Mineko gathered her last vestiges of courage and slowly made her way over to her mother. She looked so peaceful it was hard to imagine that she wasn't actually there. With tears running down her face, Mineko kneeled down and took her mother's ice cold hand in her own, staring at her face.

"I...I can't believe you're gone..." Mineko whispered and then wiped her tears away. She looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes, trying to find the words she wanted to say. "Mom...I'm sorry...Kami I am so sorry..." Mineko placed her cheek on her mother's hand and let the tears flow and the sobs leave her. Her ears could pick of Sango sobbing nearby but didn't care. Mineko never thought in a million years she would have to say goodbye to her mother so soon in life. This wasn't her time. She was still so young. Her life was stolen from her. Mineko sniffled and opened her eyes. This was all Naraku's doing. Everything. He took her mother away and almost killed her father. No, Naraku was going to pay...with his life. Mineko looked at her mother's face again and touched it with her free hand as she finally made her decision. She would go to the past and kill Naraku, take the Shikon no Tama, and wish everything right. It was the only thing she could do; it was her only ray of hope. "Don't worry Mama. I will find a way to bring you back. I'll save you and Daddy. I will destroy Naraku and wish you back. I will save you...Mama. I promise." Mineko kissed her mother's hand and laid it back under the blanket, then leaned over and kissed her forehead whispering I love you. She stood abruptly, not caring that Sango was watching her incredulously. Mineko grabbed her mother's bow and quiver of arrows and threw them on her back. Sango stood quickly and rushed towards Mineko as she turned to leave the hut.

"Mineko wait!" Sango shouted making Mineko stop in tracks in front of the straw flap. She didn't turn around and already knew what Sango was going to say. "Wha...what are you doing, Mineko?! You can't go after Naraku! He's got the jewel and besides he went back to the past! Please, stay here! You can't possibly stop him!"Sango pleaded clenching her fists in frustration at the younger girl. Mineko turned around slightly and gave Sango a reassuring look.

"Watch me. Don't try to stop me, Sango. It won't do you any good...I'm going. I'm going to save them, no matter what the cost. Please take care of Daddy...and if he wakes up tell him I love him and I had to do this. Goodbye Sango." Mineko stated, turned and the bounded off towards Miroku's to say the last of her goodbyes. She could hear Sango yelling her name in the distance as she got further and further away. Mineko didn't have time to sit around and explain what she was going to do. She had to kill Naraku and save her parents and the sooner the better. She did feel a tad guilty about leaving Sango back there at Kaede's hut screaming in her name in protest but Sango know just as much as anybody that when Mineko set mind to something there was no deterring her. Mineko started to feel a little better about the whole, sickening situation. There was a chance she could save her family and save her mother so of course Mineko was going to take it.. It was a chance Mineko would do anything for. Naraku was going to die one way or another. When she finally came reach Miroku's hut her highly sensitive ears picked up the sobbing of her brother and sister. Her heart broke at the mere sound of it. Miroku must have told them what had happened. She bit her lip and clenched her fist, fighting back the emotions as she walked into his hut. Immediately, Mineko was struck with the strong scent of fresh, salty tears. She barely had time to register what was going on around her when she heard a high pitch wail and then Asami flung her things arms around Mineko's waist, hugging her tightly. Violent sobs wracked the tiny girl's body as she cried into her big sister's stomach. Mineko swallowed hard and patted her head trying to soothe the grief stricken girl. She looked up to where Shinto was sitting, next to Miroku, tears streaming down his face. Mineko could tell he was trying to be brave for his little sister but it was just to much. She wanted desperately to stay and take care of them but it was not possible. She was going to fix this. Mineko looked back down at Asami who was still crying, knelt down at eye level with Asami, and made her look Mineko in the face. "Ssshhh Asami...it's alright...I'm going to fix this, Asami. Don't cry everything will be alright." Mineko reassured the little girl and she heard the small gasp of surprised as it came out of both her younger siblings. Shinto stood and walked over to the duo, confusion plastered all over his face.

"What...what are you saying Mineko?" He asked innocently and Mineko grabbed bother their hands, holding them tight. Mineko smiled up at them lovingly.

"I am going to go back to the past and destroy Naraku. I will make him pay for what he did with his life and with the Shikon no Tama in my hands I will wish mom back and fix everything. You will see...everything will be alright. I promise. I don't want you to worry. I will save mama..." Both Shinto and Asami's eyes widened in surprise as she spoke to them. Asami looked almost hopeful as she heard her older sister speak but Shinto look doubtful. His sister was leaving...all by herself.

"Can you really do it, Onee-chan? Naraku is a very powerful demon. I don't want to lose you too!" He exclaimed in a huff as tears threatened to spill from his golden eyes. Mineko grabbed both of them and smashed them into a hug. She felt so warm inside from Shinto's comment and it made her want to succeed in her mission even more.

"I swear to both of you...everything will be alright. I will be alright. I have to do this please understand." Mineko pulled away and held them at a distance, staring into both of their dirty, tear stained faces. She smiled widely at them. "Besides I won't be alone...mama and papa from the past, when they were my age, will be there. I will find them and together we will all destroy Naraku and bring back Mama. It will work. So please...don't worry and have faith in me. I will save them." Asami wiped her tears and nodded positively, a small smile creeping onto her face. Shinto sniffled and nodded as well grabbing Asami's hand as Mineko stood up. "Now you two please be good for Miroku and Sango, while I am gone." They both nodded in unison and Asami launched herself at Mineko again, hugging her tightly.

"Please come back soon Onee-chan." The little girl looked up from Mineko's stomach and smiled brightly believing in her older sister. Mineko nodded, bent down and kissed the little girl's forehead whispering "I love you. Be good." She turned to Shinto who was putting on his brave face again and by the way his bottom lip quivered she could tell he was fighting the tears. Mineko grinned at him and quickly smashed him into a hug as well.

"Don't worry Shinto. I will be alright...but I need you to do something for me OK?" Mineko released him and squatted down to his level, looking him in the eye. "I need you to look over Asami. Your the man of house now, till Dad gets better or I come back. Please take care over her." Shinto smiled, nodded his head and took Asami's hand in his own.

"Of course, Onee-chan. You will have nothing to worry about. "Mineko ruffled his hair and told him that she loved him as well. She stood and looked at Miroku who sat silently watching them. His face betrayed his disbelief but he was smart enough to keep his mouth shut, for the most part. He crossed his arms at her and looked at her morosely, wanting her to rethink her decision. Mineko sighed heavily waiting for the 10 minute lecture she was about to receive yet again but none came. Miroku just shook his head and stood staring at her as if she was a small child in trouble.

"You know this mission of yours is going to be near impossible. Naraku has the jewel; his power has undoubtedly increased ten-fold." Mineko stood firm and nodded agreeing with him. She knew it was going to be hard but Mineko couldn't understand why everybody was against her plan. Sure it was a bit hasty but this was her family. They deserved every chance to be happy and whole once again. Mineko stepped forward.

"I know...but I have to try Miroku. Trust me. I will defeat him and save mama. Everything will be alright...just please trust me." Mineko pleaded and watched as Miroku sighed heavily and then finally nodded. Mineko's face brightened as he smiled at her."If anybody can destroy Naraku, it would be the daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome." He grabbed her hands in his own and squeezed tightly as Mineko suppressed a chuckle. "Please Mineko...be careful and come back."

"I will Miroku-san. Please watch over them..." Mineko asked as she looked over at her brother and sister. They both flashed her small, weak smiles. She had to do this for them. Whatever the cost. They deserved to grow up with both their parents. She looked back at Miroku sadly. "Please..."

"Of course, Mineko. I will watch over them with my life." Instantly, Mineko felt a little better, Her brother and sister, would be looked after and now her only concern could be Naraku and the Jewel of Four Souls. Mineko grabbed her bow and made her way out of the hut. She stopped, looked back at her brother and sister, almost memorizing their faces. Mineko suddenly felt as if she were never going to see them again. They both smiled at her again giving her the courage to walk out the door and continue on her journey. Mineko smiled back, then turned and sprinted away leaving her family behind. Her heart ached so much and she could get rid of the feeling that she would never be back here in her time ever again. That she would never see her brother and sister argue ever again or her mother sit her father. No. Mineko shook her head to get rid of the depressing thoughts. None of that mattered right now. Only Naraku. Only the Shikon no Tama. Mineko could no afford to get wrapped up in memories that would only make her nostalgic and useless. As she zipped through the village, the villagers were stopping and bowing at her. She knew that the news of her mother's death had probably already reached half the village if not all of it. Mineko ignored them and finally reached the forest of Inuyasha were the Sacred Tree sat and the Bone Eater's Well. She loved the forest. All the big, beautiful trees and the small waterfall that her sister and her loved so much. Mineko's ear picked up the sound of the swaying of the branches as a light breeze fluttered through. Sunlight poured through the canopy lighting up the forest floor. It was breathtaking. She looked up at the sky as she bounded quickly towards the well. It was still clear of clouds and bright as ever. A perfect sky for a horrible day. Mineko closed her eyes tightly as the images of her mother and father lying on Kaede's cold, hard floor fluttered into her mind. She knew these images would give her the strength and courage to keep going until her duty was over. Her parents were counting on her. Suddenly, the trees cleared to reveal a small, emerald green meadow with the Bone Eater's well sitting quietly in the grass. She stopped abruptly and stared at it. It was just a simple, wooden well yet it had the powers to transport people through time. Mineko slowly walked towards it remembering all the stories her parents used to tell her of them, themselves traveling through it. She grasped the old, wooden seal and peered down. It was incredibly dark but her keen eye sight could see the bottom. Old bones of century old demons lay at the bottom. Mineko gulped and grasped her bow tightly, reading herself for the plunge. Her heart was pounding and beads of sweat made there was down her face. She was nervous. This wasn't like fighting a demon. It was time travel. She closed her eyes and attempted to get a hold of herself. Mineko turned and looked back at Inuyasha's forest taking in its beauty one last time before leaping in. She expected the bright blue flash and the floating sensation her mother always spoke of but instead she hit the bottom of the well in a huff.

"What the hell?!" Mineko cursed and looked around. Why didn't it work? How did Naraku come through the well with the sole purpose of slaughtering her family and stealing the jewel? Yet she couldn't make it through. She gritted her teeth and bounded straight up thinking it would work if she tried it again. She free fell back into the well and landed gracefully back onto the cold, dirty floor of the well. "DAMMIT!!" Mineko screamed and leapt up out of the well again only to fall right back onto the well floor. Tears of frustration welled up in her eyes. What if she couldn't pass though? What if she couldn't go to the past and save her parents. Her mother would be truly dead then. Mineko collapsed to her knees and started to pound on the dirt with her fist, tears streaming down her face. "DAMMIT...dammit! WORK...please work!!" Mineko pleaded out loud to herself. She let her sobs rack through her body and then suddenly a thought dawned on her. She slowly pulled herself together, wiped away her tears and sat on her knees. Mineko sighed and touched her heart with both her hands and tried to concentrate her energy.

"Please, Midoriko..please hear me. Give me the power to pass through the well!! Please I beg of you..I have to destroy Naraku! I have to save my parents! I will not let them die!! Please...give me the power to pass through the well...that is all I ask..." Mineko's voice trailed off as tears start to stream down her face again. She was beginning to fell as if this was useless. Midoriko would not hear her plea and her parents would die. No...she could not let them die. She had to find a way to pass through the well. It was her only option. Mineko screamed out her frustration and started to pound once more into the dirt, hopelessness taking over her. "Please! Please! PLEASE!!! I will do anything..." Mineko said to herself sadly. It was true; she would do anything to save her parents. Mineko closed her eyes and tried to think of a way to go to the past but nothing came to her. She sighed heavily again as a new set of tears threaten to spill. Suddenly, Mineko's head felt light and fuzzy. She felt as if she was dreaming but still awake. Mineko sat up slowly and wiped away her tears looking around the well. She heard a woman's voice in the back of her mind. _What are you willing to do, Mineko-san?_ Mineko's eyes widened in disbelief as she heard the woman speaking to herself. _What are you willing to do..._ The voice asked again and Mineko swallowed hard thinking to herself. What was she willing to do? She was willing to do anything to save her parents. _Naraku is nearly impossible to kill with the Shikon no Tama in his grasp.__What are you willing to do...to defeat him, Mineko-san?_ Mineko knew it was Midoriko speaking to her...but what was she trying to say? Mineko bit her lip as she thought about it weighing in every option and then it finally hit her as if someone has slapped her in the face. She could use the Deathstrike. It was the only thing strong enough that Mineko knew could use to destroy Naraku...but that would mean...Then the realization of what Midoriko was saying dawned on her. Mineko looked at the ground thinking of her little brother and sister and the promise she had made to them. There was no other choice. She was going to have to break it...but it was the only way. Mineko looked up into the sky and sighed to herself. This is why she had that strong feeling she would never return to her era. She smiled to herself knowing that she had no hesitation about what she was about to agree to and nodded.

"Midoriko if you give me the power to go into the past, I will take Naraku and the jewel into myself, and destroy them both. I will set your soul free and in return please...my parents...please let me pass through the well." Mineko bargained out loud. She had no second thoughts about the sacrifice of her own life. Her brother and sister deserved to grow up with both her parents. Her mother deserved to live as well as her father and if her life was the price to pay to see her family happy and whole once again, well then all be damned she was going to take it. Mineko looked around for some sort of reply or answer from Midoriko and suddenly got one, as the inside of the Bone Eater's Well start to go a brilliant white blue. Mineko's eyes widened in disbelief as the bright light enveloped her just as her mother said it would. Midoriko had heard her plea and let her pass through the well. She suddenly felt weightless as she floated through time. It was so beautiful. _It is done..._ Mineko heard Midoriko's voice echo through time and space and with those three simple words, Mineko's fate was sealed. She closed her eyes and smiled to herself. Yes, this was the right thing to do. The only thing she could do. The bright light slowly started to fade as the feeling of being light as a feather left Mineko and she gently was set back down at the bottom of the well. The light left and Mineko stared into the deep dark space of the well, her eyes wide with shock. She had just traveled through time. She did it. Mineko was in the past. She was going to save her parents.

"It worked..." Mineko whispered to herself as she stood and looked up into the bright blue sky ahead of her. "I'll save you Mama..." Mineko grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows, slung them over her shoulder and dusted the dirt off her smooth silver and blue kimono. Her mother had made it for her, for her training. Kagome had cut the sleeves off and created two slits at each side so that Mineko could move around and fight in without being confined in fabric. It was light and breezy, perfect for moving at fast speeds and dodging enemies. Other than Miashi, her faithful Katana, it was her most prized and treasured gift. Mineko always wore it much to her father's dismay. He always thought it showed way to much skin. Mineko chuckled to herself as she relived the day she first put it on. Her father had thrown a fit which forced Kagome to sit him. Gathering up all the courage she had left, Mineko leapt out of the well in one bound and landed gracefully on the seal. It was a bit windier in this time and her silver hair flowed around her as the wind went through it. The breeze felt cool against her skin. Mineko looked around taking in the sights, which looked exactly as they did 20 years into the future. She saw her beautiful favorite forest a few hundred feet ahead of her and smiled to herself. Mineko was in the past. It felt so odd to her to be in a time before she was born and at the same time, everything was so much like it was in her time, it felt the same. Like nothing was different. Almost as if she never left her own time. A small bird fluttered above Mineko chirping gleefully as it headed towards the forest. Mineko smiled at it and closed her eyes inhaling the surrounding smells and taking in the fresh air.

"Thank you Midoriko. I will keep my word and destroy Naraku. I will set your soul free...whatever it takes." Mineko said aloud to herself and then opened her beautiful hazel eyes again. I will save you mama...Mineko whispered to her self and then looked around sniffing trying to get a whif of anything familiar but the scents were all the same. The trees, the river...the villagers in the nearby village. Everything smelled the same. "Damn..." Mineko cursed to herself and then whipped her head south of the village as her ears twitched in recognition of a very familiar voice. She closed her and eyes and concentrated on the sole source of the noise trying to get any clues. Mineko grinned widely when she heard her teenage mother shriek the words, "INUYASHA SIT!!!!" Mineko chuckled to herself. "Some things never change..." She wondered how her past version of her parents would take to learning about their future daughter and Mineko thought it best to keep it a secret for awhile. She leapt off the well into the direction of her mother's voice. So it had started. The beginning of the end but it was the price Mineko gladly paid to see her parents alive and well again. She smirked to herself as the familiar scent of her family and friends filled her nose. They were close. Mineko looked up into the sky as she jumped from tree to tree with cat like grace. "I'll see you soon...Teruko."

Well that was the end of the second chapter! I hope everyone liked it as much as I loved writing it. I wonder who Teruko is?? You won't find out for another few chapters...but the next chapter, Mineko meets her parents from the past for the first time. I wonder what's going to happen. I will try to have the third chapter out in a few days. Thanks!


	3. Familiarities and Suspicions

Hi, it's Eternalromantic! I hope you guys are enjoying Seasons of Change. I just started working so getting chapters out are going to be a hassle! Well here's Chapter 3 ENJOY!! Please review and tell me what you think.

-Oh and by the way I still DO NOT own Inuyasha.

**Seasons of Change**  
Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale

**Chapter 3: Familiarities and Suspicions**

"SIT!" Kagome's voice echoed through the forest as Inuyasha plummeted face first into the dirt, narrowly missing Megumi's spiked tail as it tried to strike Inuyasha's head. Kagome sighed in relief that her hanyou was not hurt even as Inuyasha let loose a string of curses into the dirt. Kagome rolled her eyes at him in annoyance. She was only trying to help him. Kagome turned her attention back to the fight and frantically searched the area for Megumi as he disappeared again. This fight was going downhill fast. Megumi, was a chameleon demon and even thought it seemed liked he just vanishing into thin air, he really was blending into the background which made it incredibly hard for the group to track him. Kagome tried to focus and sense the jewel fragment that was imbedded in Megumi's neck but it was hard. He was moving so fast it seemed like the jewel was every where at once. She noticed Inuyasha's sub-doing spell had finally worn off and he was slowly pulling himself out of the crater she put him in. Kagome felt a pang of guilt for using the command on him but she only did it save him. Inuyasha whipped around pointing an accusing finger at her. He was definitely angry.

"What the hell was that for, Kagome?! I'm trying to kill that demon and you SIT me?! Wha-" Inuyasha was cut off by a furious Kagome, who marched right up to him so incredibly tempted to sit him into the next millenium for his ungratefulness.

"You ungrateful jerk! I just saved you from getting your head taken off and you're yelling at me?! Next time your almost about to be decapitated, I will look the other way, BAKA!!" Kagome shouted loudly, clenching her small fists into tight little balls. She was so angry she could hardly think straight and when Inuyasha opened his mouth to retaliate, Kagome narrowed her eyes and came so close to sending the hanyou back into the dirt, but a perturbed Miroku silenced her before the words came out.

"Could you please finish this AFTER we destroy the demon who's trying to kill us?!" Miroku shouted angrily at the bickering pair, who blushed at their foolishness. Miroku was right this was no time to fight with Inuyasha. Kagome focused her attention back to sensing Megumi, who had seemed to completely disappear. The six warriors stood silently within the forest waiting for Megumi to reappear and attack again. Kagome was getting nervous that Megumi hadn't reappeared and wondered what the demon was up too. She looked at Inuyasha, who was clearly getting irritated as he clenched the hilt of the Tessaiga a little tighter. Suddenly, Megumi reappeared behind Sango, who was completely oblivious to the demon right behind her. Kagome's heart skipped a beat as the demon was about to attack Sango.

"SANGO GET DOWN!!!" Kagome shouted with all her might and shot a purifying arrow at the demon, as Sango headed Kagome's warning, dropped to the ground and rolled to the side. The bright purple miko powered arrow soared through the air like a bullet and struck Megumi's right arm taking it and parts of his flesh off in fluid motion. Megumi howled in pain, grabbed the nub that was his right arm and disappeared cursing Kagome. Sango quickly stood, brushed herself off and thanked Kagome. Kagome sighed in relief. That was close. She quickly glanced around looking for Megumi again. This was getting tiresome. None of them could attack until he appeared and yet they couldn't really get a clean shot since he was so fast. Kagome took a step towards Inuyasha, whose ears were twitching in different directions.

"HIRAIKOTSU!!" Sango screamed as she flung the massive boomerang towards Miroku, who had already sensed Megumi and flung his body to the side to escape the demon's wrath. The Hiraikotsu ripped through the air towards Megumi, who was not fast enough to dodge it as it took off his deadly spiked tail. The boomerang whipped around and flew back into Sango's hand, as she rushed towards Miroku to make sure he was alright. Inuyasha pointed the Tessaiga at Megumi about ready to use the Wind Scar but stopped when the demon, smirked and disappeared again.

"Dammit! I can't use the Wind Scar if he keeps disappearing!" Inuyasha growled angrily. He wasn't used to feeling so damn useless and he definitely didn't like it either. The situation was getting dangerous and it scared him to think that at any moment Megumi could appear behind Kagome and kill her. Inuyasha shuddered at the horrifying thought. No...He would never let that happen to her. He would not know how to go on if Kagome was killed. Inuyasha stole a glance at Kagome, who had an arrow drawn and was frantically searching for Megumi. Inuyasha could tell she was concentrating very hard for her brows were knit tightly and she biting her lip. His heart sped up at the sight of her. She was so brave...so courageous. He knew that she was probably scared to death that something was going to happen to any of them. Yes, even though it angered Inuyasha to no ends, when Kagome thought of everyone expect herself, but it warmed his heart to know such a caring and loving person as her. Kagome was his angel. The girl who had tamed his wild heart, taught him how to trust, and showed him how to love, unconditionally. Yes, he loved Kikyo, but loving Kagome was so incredibly different. She loved him for him. A worthless hanyou. Kagome didn't spend her time trying to change him like Kikyo did. He wished he could tell Kagome how he felt and every time he tried, the fear of losing her or of her rejection stopped him in his tracks and usually out of frustration he ended picking a fight with her. Inuyasha sighed heavily as his ears laid back. He hated it when he was mean to her but he didn't know how to express his feelings very well. In his mind, Kagome was too good for him. She was a beautiful, charming, kind, selfless and brave miko from the future. Kagome deserved the best which wasn't him but no matter what he would always be her friend and protect her from anything that tried to hurt his precious Kagome. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard a noise come from behind him. He quickly turned around to investigate the noise he had heard, Tessaiga clutched tightly between his hands. His golden eyes scanned the forest behind him as he looked for origin of the noise. It was quiet. Too quiet. The silence was unnerving him. Where was Megumi? Inuyasha thought to himself. If only he could have a little more time, the Wind Scar would work. He slowly stepped forward concentrating all his keen senses looking for some clue of Megumi's whereabouts. Suddenly, Inuyasha heard Miroku's voice cut through the silence as he shouted the words that made his heart stop.

"KAGOME, BEHIND YOU!!" Inuyasha spun around quickly and his golden eyes widened in fear at the sight. Megumi stood right behind Kagome his razor sharp claws ready to strike her in the back as Kagome slowly spun around arrow drawn. Inuyasha realized immediately that he could not reach Kagome in time as he sprinted towards her. From behind him, Inuyasha could hear the distant shouts of Sango, Miroku and Shippo, screaming at Kagome to get away. Inuyasha growled menacingly to himself as he saw Megumi smirk widely to himself as he knocked Kagome's bow and arrow out of her hands and raised his claws above his head ready to make the lethal blow. Kagome, horrified, took a step back and stumbled on a rock. She yelped and fell to the forest floor scuffing her elbows. She was completely defenseless now. Inuyasha ran faster than he ever had before, Tessaiga drawn as Megumi took a step towards Kagome ready to take her life away. Just when Inuyasha thought all hope was lost and that his beloved Kagome was going to be taken away from him, out of the forest came a bright pink light that shot through the air crackling with spiritual energy as it flew by Inuyasha's head making his silver hair whip around him. The spiritual arrow soared through the sky and struck Megumi in the neck. It exploded in a bright flash of pink light that sent Kagome and Inuyasha flying a few feet away and Megumi's body burst into many pieces. Sango, Shippo and Miroku stopped quickly awe-struck by the arrow's power and wondering from where it came. Kikyo's spiritual arrows were always blue and this one was pink. Miroku looked around for the miko that had saved Kagome's life. Inuyasha quickly try to regain his breath as it was knocked from in by the explosion. He looked at Kagome as she slowly tried to get up, his heart swelling with happiness that she was not killed or hurt. Inuyasha looked up quickly as his nose caught the scent of another demon nearby. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw a young girl with silver hair and ears jump from a tree nearby and land gracefully next to Megumi's remains. She pulled out her katana that was sheathed around her hip and quickly cut off Megumi's head which sent the jewel shard flying. It landed a few feet away from the dead demon. Kagome stood slowly, shocked at what she was seeing. Inuyasha also stood and quickly made his way over to Kagome and stood protectively in front of her, his hand never leaving the hilt of the Tessaiga. He had no idea who this mysterious girl was much less if he could trust her.

"Who...is that girl, Inuyasha?" Sango whispered softly as the rest of their group stood faithfully behind their leader. Inuyasha shook his head and watched as the young girl sheathed her sword and picked up the black jewel shard instantly purifying it. Inuyasha heard Miroku gasp in surprise.

"She..she purified that shard!" Miroku stated the obvious. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the girl as she turned around and met the questioning stares of the others. She was definitely demon but he could smell her human blood. The girl was a hanyou and by her looks, she was an inu-youkai...just like him but seeing her spiritual powers, Inuyasha also knew that she was a miko. He was baffled. Inuyasha had never met a miko who was hanyou and thought that she had to be the first one in existence since a miko's job was to kill and purify demons. Just who the hell was she? Inuyasha thought annoyingly.

Mineko tried desperately to control her emotions but the sight of seeing her parents alive, well...and young was too much. She fought the tears with all the will power she could muster. Her emotions were wrought from her mother's near death experience. She had already lost her mother in the future and when she was witnessing the battle with the demon Megumi her heart almost stopped a few times out of shear fear for her parent's well being. Mineko could tell that the demon was only toying with them as she watched the scene from a nearby tree. She wanted to see the younger versions of her parents in action. It was so odd to her mother in such a weak form of her future self. Her mother from the future could have wasted that demon in a mere seconds but her past self was having great difficulty as well as her father. When Megumi appeared behind Kagome, Mineko knew she had to do something, and fired her all powerful spiritual arrow at the demon. Her aim was true and stuck the demon right were she wanted. Her parents were safe. Mineko sighed heavily as she looked at them. They were both so young and she wondered at what point of time Midoriko sent her. Both her parents looked around her age maybe a little bit older. Mineko looked at the jewel fragment in her hand as it glowed; a whitish purple from the purification. She could tell from her father's expression that he was very annoyed and confused about her sudden appearance. Mineko smiled at them softly and walked slowly up to her mother, her hand outstretched. Kagome looked at the shard and back at Mineko's face.

"Here you go...I believe this belongs to you." Mineko said trying to contain the emotion in her voice. She could see Kagome's hesitation in her eyes but then the young woman smiled widely, nodded and took the fragment from her hand. Mineko with drew her hand and looked at her father who was blatantly annoyed with her presence. Inuyasha clenched his teeth and stood in front of Kagome, who looked a little perturbed at his behavior.

"Just who the hell are you?!" Inuyasha spat out at Mineko, who was taken back by her father's rudeness. Not that her father was not rude in the future but it was so strange for her to see him act like this towards his own daughter. A wave of emotions hit Mineko and she bit her lip to keep from crying. It was all too much. Not even 2 hours ago was she saying goodbye to her brother and sister and promising her dead mother that she would find a way to bring her back and now here she was in front of her alive and well. Mineko sighed heavily trying to relieve herself of her sad memories and looked Inuyasha square in the face.

"A friend..." Mineko stated simply and then looks away sadly. Kagome notices the girl's sad expression and gets angry at Inuyasha. She steps out from behind Inuyasha and looks at him annoyed by his behavior.

"Inuyasha quit being a jerk. This girl saved our lives and purified the jewel fragment...she's not an enemy." Kagome turns and smiles at Mineko which in turns lifts her spirits. She crosses her arms and rolls her eyes as she hears Inuyasha "keh" from behind her. "Please, don't pay attention to him. He's always like this...I would like to thank you for saving my life. My name is Kagome." Kagome bows out of respect toward Mineko who smiles warmly at her and softly says your welcome. Kagome is taken back when she notices Mineko's resemblance to Inuyasha. She looks back and forth from Inuyasha and Mineko sizing them both up. Kagome is about to ask Mineko a question when Miroku beats her to it. He steps towards her grasping his staff tightly.

"You say you are a friend yet you give us no name or any information about yourself. You are clearly at least part demon by your looks and your resemblance to Inuyasha is quite remarkable but I would like to know how you can purify the jewel shards and summon purifying arrows." The entire group looks at Mineko waiting for her answer. Mineko looks baffled by his question. Wasn't it obvious that she was part demon and a miko? Mineko looked at Inuyasha quickly, who was glaring menacingly at Miroku.

"We look nothing alike, Miroku!" Inuyasha huffed as he crossed his arms and looked away in annoyance. Kagome sighed heavily shaking her head at his immaturity.

"Whatever you say Inuyasha..." Sango said exasperated at the hanyou. Sometimes Inuyasha was just too much. Kagome looked back to Mineko who was trying her best not to laugh at the group.

"Are you an inu-youkai like Inuyasha?" Kagome asked innocently as Mineko regained her composure and smiled at Kagome. Mineko could not believe her father. It was so completely obvious that they were related to each other and yet he wanted to disregard that fact and pick a fight with Miroku. Mineko giggled and wondered how her mother had ever falling in love with Inuyasha. Mineko clasped her hands and bowed slightly at her mother and the rest of the group.

"How rude of me, if my mother had witnessed my lack of manners I would definitely be in trouble - gomenasai." At her apology Inuyasha stopped muttering under his breath and looked at the curious girl who looked so much like him. Inuyasha sighed as he admitted to himself that they did look alike - a lot alike. He also knew that she was no enemy by her composure with the rest of the group but she still had a lot of explaining to do.

"My name is Mineko. I have traveled a long way from a distant village looking for the fabled group who hunts the demon Naraku." Mineko's voice hardens and she looks furiously at the others. "I am after him as well." She looked over at her mother and grinned at her widely. "Yes, you are right Kagome. I am part Inu-youkai but as you witnessed I am gifted with the miko powers thanks to my human mother, who was also a great miko. I humbly as that I may travel with you. I wish to help you destroy Naraku. Please...let me join in your fight to destroy that monster." Inuyasha's ears twitch at her heart felt plea and crosses his arms. He was so sick of picking up people all the time especially if they slowed down the hunt for Naraku. But this girl...whoever she was...he felt a connection with her. For some unknown reason apart of him wanted to protect this girl.

"We can handle it. What's your business with Naraku anyways?" Inuyasha questioned which brought a scowl from Kagome.

"Inuyasha quit being so mean and nosy!! It's not any of your business why she is after Naraku." Kagome huffed and then took a step towards Mineko, grabbing her hands. "Of course you can join us, Mineko. We could use your help." Mineko is taken back from Kagome's complete disregard for Inuyasha's orders. She looked over at Inuyasha who was throwing daggers with his eyes at Kagome. Mineko sighed heavily knowing that if she wanted Inuyasha's approval she would have to tell him why she wanted to kill Naraku, which meant reliving her horribly memories. Mineko looked away sadly from her mother's familiar face as she fought the urge to throw her arms around her neck and cry into her mother's shoulders just like she had done so many times.

"Naraku attacked our village without warning. My mother was killed right in front of my father as she tried to fight him off. My father is a very powerful demon but Naraku was too much...he is badly injured and near death. When I left to go after Naraku he still had not awoken since it happened. I fear that...seeing my mother being killed in front of him...has taken away his will to live." Mineko's eyes watered up as the fresh memories replayed in her mind. She balled her fists and clenched her teeth out of frustration. She hated showing weakness. Mineko looked at Inuyasha whose facial features softened from hearing her tragic story. "I want revenge, Inuyasha. He can't be allowed to live and terrorize anymore innocent people. I will not allow it. So whether you let me help you or I got after Naraku by myself...he will die." Mineko bit out angrily as she waited for Inuyasha's answer. She could feel Kagome place a hand on her shoulder. Mineko snapped out of her thoughts and looked back at the girl, who had a sad smile on her face. Inuyasha sighed heavily. There was no way he could turn her away. She definitely had the strength and the power to help in their quest but he still couldn't shake the feeling that he should know this girl. Inuyasha looked over her features again. Mineko had long silver hair and silver ears just like him, as well as claws and small little fangs but the feature they didn't share were her eyes. Mineko's eyes were a pretty hazel color while his were a golden yellow. She had a bow and a quiver of arrows sitting on her back as well as a large katana sword sitting around her hip. He could sense that it was probably a demonic sword that held some kind of power. Inuyasha looked back at her sad face. Yes, her heritage was a confusing one. They were so much alike and yet so different. Inuyasha could tell that she had the same fighter's spirit and thirst to prove her self. Inuyasha sniffed the air and closed his eyes taking in the scent. He crossed his arms again and looked knowingly at her.

"We smell alike. Are we related by any chance?" Mineko instantly blushed at the question. Her heart sped up and she was sure that Inuyasha had sensed it going a million miles per hour. She didn't want to lie but she felt it was still too early to tell her parents the truth. Mineko shifted uneasily under his gaze. She knew if she lied her father would catch it like he had done so many times in the future. She was never a good liar. Mineko looked down at her feet and answered.

"All Inu-youkai are related some way. It's a small blood pool. We are probably cousins." Mineko looked up at him to see if he had picked up on her small little half lie that she had just told. Thankfully Inuyasha only "keh"ed, turned and started to walk away. Mineko could feel Kagome's hand tense on her shoulder.

"Inuyasha..."Kagome urged him to make up his mind and answer Mineko's question. Mineko silently thanked Kagome for being such a kind person. Inuyasha stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"You can stay, Mineko. Just don't slow me down..." And with that Inuyasha leapt into the trees and away from the group. Mineko couldn't contain her happiness of Inuyasha's acceptance. She whipped around and grabbed Kagome, and crushed her in a friendly hug whispering thank you over and over again. Even though she had fought hard against them, a few tears escaped and fell down her cheek. Mineko sighed into Kagome's shoulder as she wrapped her arms around Mineko. Mineko inhaled her mother's scent and smiled widely to herself. She felt so safe. So protected. She never wanted to leave her mother's arms ever again. Reluctantly, Mineko pulled away and wiped away her tears as Kagome smiled down at her. Suddenly, she felt embarrassed for showing such a big display of affection to a woman who barely knew her. She quickly looked at the ground and away from Kagome's face.

"I...I'm sorry. I am just so happy...it feels like I have been alone forever...it's nice to feel safe." Mineko's apology broke Kagome's heart. The girl, who looked a little younger than herself, was orphaned because of Naraku and she could tell it was taking its toll on Mineko. She was all alone in the world now. Kagome had no idea how she must have felt losing her both her parents at the same time. The world was not a nice place to hanyou's which Inuyasha knew first hand. Kagome put a reassuring hand on Mineko's small shoulder which caused the girl to look up quickly. Kagome smiled softly at her. Mineko had such pretty hazel eyes which contrasted beautifully to her silver hair. She had no idea why, but Kagome suddenly had the strong urge to wrap her arms around the girl again and tell her that everything was going to be alright and that she was safe. Kagome was bewildered by the fact that she suddenly wanted to protect Mineko from the harshness of the world. "It's alright Mineko. You don't have to apologize. I'm glad you feel safe. I'm sorry that this happened to you...but I promise you...we will destroy Naraku." Mineko sniffled a little and nodded at Kagome. Kagome placed a hand around her shoulder and turned Mineko in the direction of the others. "Now that we have all the settled...it's time that you meet the group. First we have Miroku. He's a monk that was cursed by Naraku with the wind tunnel, which is a hole in his hand that has strong winds that can suck anything into them. If we don't destroy Naraku first, his wind tunnel will kill him." Kagome stated a matter-of-factly. Mineko was shocked and gasped loudly at what she had heard. She never knew that Miroku had been cursed by Naraku when he was younger. He did not have the wind tunnel in her time. Mineko's eyes softened at his covered hand. What a horrible thing...Mineko thought sadly.

"I'm...I'm sorry about your hand Miroku. Gomen...don't give up...we will destroy Naraku and release you from his curse!" Mineko promised as she balled her fist in frustration. Naraku had done so much to everyone she loved. The bastard was going to pay dearly. Mineko thought angrily. Miroku stepped forward and looked into Mineko's eyes, thinking of how beautiful they were. He took her hands gently in his. Mineko was a little confused.

"I thank you...Mineko. Does this fate of my mind bother you that much?" Miroku asked touched by her words. Mineko nodded quickly thinking that his question was stupid.

"Of course it bothers me! It's horrible what Naraku has done to you!" Mineko exclaimed. Miroku closed his eyes, sighed and brought Mineko's hands to his chest. Mineko froze in place from the outward sign of affection. What is he doing? Mineko thought frantically.

"Then...would you do me the honor of bearing my ch-" Miroku was cut off suddenly by a fuming Sango who was suddenly right next to them. Mineko felt like she was the size of an ant. From behind her Mineko could hear Kagome's sigh of annoyance. She tried to pull her hands back but Miroku's grip was a little too tight. He was starting at Sango with a terrified expression past on his face. Mineko was a tad worried that Sango was going to kill him.

"Finish that sentence and I will beat you to death." Sango spat out murderously, making Mineko very nervous as she grabbed her Hiraikotsu threateningly and continued to glare at Miroku.

"My dear Sango...I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about. I was just welcoming Mineko into the group." Miroku stuttered sheepishly and then laughed nervously as Sango continued to shoot daggers at him with her pretty wine colored eyes. Sango still did not look amused nor did she put her Hiraikotsu away. "Sango..." Miroku started to speak but again Sango cut him off.

"Let go of her hands you lecher." Sango's voice dripped with malice. Miroku instantly dropped Mineko's hands and she slowly backed away from the couple and stopped next to Kagome who was acting as if it happened all the time. Mineko was scared out of her mind. She had seen Sango's temper before and it usually rivaled her mothers but this...was scary even for her. Mineko looked at Kagome confused at what was going on. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

"He will never learn. Every time he meets a pretty girl, Miroku always asks if she will bear his child...even though he's engaged to Sango. What a pervert..." Kagome explained as she set her hands on her hips in annoyance. Mineko eyes widened in shock as what Kagome had told her. Was Miroku seriously that demented?

"He was going to ask me to bear his child?!" Mineko shrieked aloud. Kagome nodded at her. Mineko huffed loudly and crossed her arms.

"I hope Sango pummels him." Mineko said icily making Kagome laugh. The girls then turned their attention back to Miroku who was lying on the ground in a daze with baseball size lump forming on his head. Sango huffed and then walked over to the girls, shaking her head. Mineko's heart sped up as the demon slayer got closer. Mineko looked at Miroku who was still lying on the forest floor and wondered if he was going to be alright. Kagome lightly touched her arm to get Mineko's attention as Sango stood in front of them.

"And this is Sango. Sango is a demon slayer and is also engaged to Miroku, like I already said. She has a cat demon Kilala who fights along side her." Sango smiled widely and then bent down to pick up Kilala who mewed at her. Mineko was still a little nervous about the whole situation with Sango and wondered if the demon slayer blamed her for any of it. Sango looked back at Mineko while holding Kilala.

"It's nice to meet you Mineko. This is Kilala." Sango introduced the cat demon who mewed back at her. Mineko smiled lovingly at the feline. She was still just as cute as ever. "Please don't worry about Miroku. He gets a clunk on the head almost every day. He's used to it and so am I. I want to thank you for saving us this afternoon, Mineko. That demon was kicking our butts...and plus you saved my best friend. Domo arigato." Sango bowed slightly and Mineko shook her head lightly.

"Thank you...but you don't have to thank me for anything. I'm glad that I could help out...that's all." Kagome and Sango both smiled widely at the girl. Kagome felt a surge of pride at Mineko. She was so humble even though she was a part demon. Kagome's experience with demons is that they held themselves in such high regards because of their demonic powers yet despite all of Mineko's power she will still very modest about it. She was definitely a strange girl. Kagome felt some touch her leg and she looked down at a very annoyed Shippo, who stood with his arms crossed angrily.

"Kagome you forgot about me!" Shippo whined loudly making Sango and Mineko look down at Kagome's feet as well. Mineko's heart soared at the sight of her eldest brother. He might have been adopted by her parents but she thought of him as blood anyways. In the future, Mineko hadn't seen him for quite a few months since he had gotten married and decided to travel the world with his new bride, Sayuri. Mineko grinned ear to ear as Kagome gently picked Shippo up and apologized numerous times to the kitsune. Mineko had never known what Shippo looked like when he was younger. He was a teenager when she was born. Shippo was so adorable at this age! Mineko gushed. She just wanted to squeeze him.

"And this is Shippo. He's a baby fox demon who can do all kinds of magic. He was orphaned as well so I take care of him. Shippo is like my adopted son...or at least I think of him that way." Kagome smiled lovingly at the kitsune who squirmed in her arms. Mineko blinked back tears at the sight. Shippo had no idea that their mother was dead...

"Hi...I'm Shippo!" Shippo exclaimed loudly making Kagome and Sango giggle at him. Mineko smiled softly at him. Thinking of all the memories she shared with her big brother. Mineko bowed slightly out of respect.

"Hi, Shippo...it's very nice to meet you. I'm Mineko." Shippo looked at her apparently confused at her sign of respect. Nobody ever treated him like an adult. He was already starting to like this girl. Shippo thought happily as a smirk grew on his face. Mineko looked at each individual smiling widely.

"It's nice to meet all of you and again I would like to thank you for letting me join your group." Kagome casually waved her hand through the air silencing the young girl.

"It's alright Mineko. We are happy that you could join us." Kagome explained cheerfully and then softly set the kitsune back on to the forest floor. She looked up quickly when she heard a soft grumbling noise in front of her. Mineko blushed quickly and looked away in embarrassment. Kagome, Sango and Shippo laughed a little at her bodily noises. 'Well then I guess we should start a fire and fix us something to eat." Mineko looked at the ground, avoiding every one's amused eyes. She had forgotten how late it was getting and how hungry she was. Sango and Kagome started walking back towards Miroku to help the still dazed monk off the floor when Shippo gently poked at Mineko's leg. She bent down to his eye level curious as to what he had to say. Shippo clasped his hands together in front of him and looked into Mineko's pretty hazel eyes with his most innocent expression he could muster.

"Mineko…could you please pick me up?" His plea melted Mineko's heart. He was so adorable that Mineko was sure she could probably never deny him anything. She lightly patted his head and gently picked his small body up, hugging him close to her heart as they walked towards the fire the others were building. Mineko sighed softly as Shippo's familiar scent filled her nose and awoke age old memories of when the two use to play together when she was younger. She missed her brother and silently wished that he was here with her now. He always had the ability to cheer her up when she was down. Shippo squirmed in her arms instantly tearing Mineko from her thoughts. She looked down at him questioningly.

"You sure do look and smell like Inuyasha, Mineko." Shippo stated innocently enough but the comment had Mineko's head reeling. Her heart started to pound in her chest. What if Shippo figured it out? He was a full demon and could probably smell Inuyasha's blood in her as well as Kagome's. No! I want to get to know them first before I tell them who I really am. Mineko thought frantically. She looked away from Shippo's accusing eyes.

"Shippo…it's true I am an Inu-youkai but I have no idea if I am related to Inuyasha. I have never met him before in my life….so like I said we are probably distant cousins." Mineko looked at Shippo from the corner of her eye to see if the curious kitsune accepted what she had told him. She felt bad about lying to such an innocent child. Shippo crossed his arms and huffed at her.

"Your hiding something, I can smell it. You don't have to keep any secrets from us Mineko. We are your friends..." Shippo's declaration of friendship stopped Mineko in her tracks. She looked at the kitsune lovingly as she let his statement warm her heart. He was certainly right – she was hiding

Something but she was not ready to let her big secret come out just yet. Mineko let out a small sigh.

"Shippo…thank you. It's not that I don't trust you guys…..its just I don't think I am ready to come to terms with what happened. It's still too fresh in my memory and when I am ready to tell you everything I most certainly will." Shippo seemed to agree with what she said as he nodded.

"Promise?" Mineko couldn't help but chuckle at his childishness.

"Promise." She hugged him lightly and the continued to walk towards the campfire. Kagome looked up as Mineko approached and patted the log next to her beckoning Mineko to take a seat. Mineko shot a glance towards Miroku who was sitting next to Sango, holding a damp cloth over his head. She took a seat next to Kagome and set Shippo down on her lap. Kagome was cooking some sort of stew in a large pot over the fire. It smelled delicious and she let the aromas fill her nostrils which made her stomach growl again. The smell of her mother's cooking suddenly saddened her. Mineko looked up into the sky as the stars started to come out and twinkle. It was getting dark already. She berated herself for letting every smell or memory of her family to upset her. Mineko could not afford to get emotional every time somebody did something that reminded her of the family she was losing in the future. She didn't have to time to wallow in those emotions. Mineko had a job to do, a mission to save her family and bring about the end of Naraku. Unconsciously, Mineko grabbed the hilt of Musashi as she stared into the night sky. Yes, she knew only she had the power to get rid of him. Only she could summon the final blow which would in turn take her life. It was the pact she had made with Midoriko. Mineko would destroy Naraku and purify the Shikon no Tama and in return Midoriko would save her family. The price was her very life but it was a price she was willing to accept. Mineko sighed heavily as she thought of Shinto and Asami, and wondered if they were alright. She was doing this for them. They both deserved to grow up with their parents alive and well. She was going to have to break her promise to her siblings. Mineko was not going to be able to return home…..not this time.

"Are you alright Mineko?" Sango's voice snapped Mineko out of her thoughts and she quickly whipped her head in the direction of the demon slayer. She smiled meekly at her and nodded. Sango frowned at the girl. She knew she was lying. "What are you thinking about Mineko?" Mineko stopped smiling and morosely stared into the fire, letting the flames entice her into an almost hypnotic trance.

"My family….and the mission I must complete…." Mineko whispered softly as she brought her arms tighter around Shippo's warm body. Yes, her mission. She could not falter…not now. Sango shot Kagome a pleading expression who then laid a comforting hand on Mineko's shoulder. Mineko looked at Kagome quickly who was giving her a warm and loving smile.

"If you don't you tell us about your parents?" Mineko's heart slammed within her chest and she quickly looked back into the fire looking for a way to answer Kagome's question. She smiled weakly as she looked up into the night sky and wondered if her mother could see her.

"My mother was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen……long black hair with big brown eyes. She was so kind and friendly towards everybody she met and always put others before herself. She was everything I wanted to be. My mother was a miko….strong and powerful. She looked after the village and taught me how to harness my own spiritual powers. She wanted me to be able to defend myself….so when I was very young I started training. When she was killed I felt apart of myself leave with her….and yet even know I feel her presence…and I know she is watching me…helping me succeed. Silently whispering in my to not give up…..I feel her even now and I hope I can make her proud." Mineko closed her eyes and let a single tear fall down her cheek. It was true. She could feel her mother all around her and not just because her younger version of herself sat next to her. It was like she was giving Mineko the strength to keep fighting. Mineko opened her eyes and looked at the teary eyed Kagome and smiled lightly at the girl. "My father was a great demon. He helped the villagers fight off demons and bad men all the time. He was very brave and courageous but sometimes he could be quite the handful. He to also trained me since I was very young." Mineko gave Shippo to Kagome and unsheathed Musashi. "When I was born, I was gifted with the demonic sword Musashi. It is sharp enough to cut through adamant and I have the ability to channel my miko powers through the sword, if I need to. My father and I used to spar all the time much to mama's dismay." Mineko sheathed the sword again and continued to stare into the fire. "After my mother died, Naraku attacked my father and badly wounded him. I not if he lives…..they were both great people who deserved a much better fate." Mineko looked back into Kagome who was holding Shippo very tightly. "They loved each other very much….if my father does manage to survive I don't know how he will be able to keep living without my mother…."

"I am very sorry that you had to go through such a terrible experience Mineko. I want you to know that we will avenge your parents and I pray after that their spirits can rest in peace." Miroku reassured. Mineko wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded whispering thank you.

Inuyasha silently leapt from tree to tree back towards the campfire that the group had made. He gracefully landed on a tree couple hundred feet away and listened intently to what they were all saying. His golden eyes narrowed in on Mineko's form as she woefully retold the story of her parents. His heart ached for the girl. He knew what it felt like being orphaned in the world as well as being a hanyou. It wasn't easy. Inuyasha also wondered who her parents were and why Naraku would randomly go after them. Something in her story didn't fit right. Naraku only personally went after people if he wanted something from them or had a grudge. What did Naraku possibly want from Mineko's parents? A demon and a miko. Did Naraku lust after the miko like he did Kikyo? Inuyasha tried to suppress a growl at the thought. Inuyasha continued to stare at Mineko's profile. She looked exactly like Kagome from his point of view. The same nose, lips, cheek bones and the size of the eyes were identical to Kagome yet she had the hazel eyes and silver ears and hair. What did it all mean? How could this girl he just met look so much like Kagome as well as him? Was she somehow related to Kikyo who Kagome and Mineko also greatly resembled? This was just too confusing. Inuyasha did not know what to think about the girl and yet he had such a profound urge to protect her from harm, which confused him even more. Why did he have such a strong urge to protect somebody he just met? "Who are you, Mineko?" Inuyasha growled out to himself. From the distance, he could see Mineko's left ear twitch in his direction and she slowly turned her head and looked straight in his direction. Inuyasha was taken back as he had forgotten she was part demon and had a great sense of hearing, like he did. Inuyasha was unnerved as he looked directly into Mineko's sad, hazel eyes. She looked like she was trying to tell him something…..her eyes silently pleading with him to understand. Inuyasha shook his head quickly trying to break free of the spell Mineko's eyes had put on him. She looked so much like Kagome it was starting to freak him out. Mineko smiled at him and then turned her attention back to her bowl of Kagome's spicy stew.

Suddenly, a thought sprang into his mind. Inuyasha's ears laid flat on his head out of sheer frustration. He wondered why he didn't see it before. What if…No. She couldn't be. Inuyasha thought to himself. He stood quickly, turned and silently bounded from tree to tree towards the Bone Eater's well. Too many things didn't add up with that girl. Inuyasha could smell his blood run through her veins. Yes, there was a possibility that she was distantly related to him but it was a small chance unless Sesshomaru decided to mate with a human, which was highly unlikely. Inuyasha thought bitterly. He sped up as the Bone Eater's well came into view. There was only one way he could confirm his suspicions. The Bone Eater's well. Inuyasha leapt off a tree and landed a few feet away from the well. He slowly stalked up towards the ancient well and peered into the dark abyss. Inuyasha sniffed around the well and right as the smell he was looking for hit him, he stepped back in surprise. Mineko's sent was all over the well and the surrounding area. Inuyasha's golden eyes widened in shock as the truth finally start to click. Mineko had come from the well. He was positive…her scent covered the place which only meant she had traveled through time just like Kagome. It was too much of a coincidence how much Kagome and Mineko looked alike even if the others refused to see it. The looks, her spiritual powers and the time travel only added up to one thing. Mineko was Kagome's daughter. It was the only explanation. Mineko's story of her mother fit Kagome's description perfectly. Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair shakily. One more piece of the story also added up perfectly but Inuyasha was reluctant to admit it. Was it even possible? Mineko also looked very much like Inuyasha and it did not suffice that his blood ran through her veins. There was no way in hell Kagome would ever become Sesshomaru's mate so that would only mean one thing….Inuyasha thought as the realization of Mineko's mysterious parentage dawned on him instantly. He was her father. There was no other explanation. Mineko was part Inu-youkai with the exact same features as Inuyasha; she was his and Kagome's daughter from the future. Inuyasha did not know what to think about any of it. His strong urge to protect her know clearly made sense. Inuyasha looked up into the sky searching for answers. Was it possible?

Inuyasha knew the only way he would ever know is if he blatantly came out and asked Mineko the truth. It was the only way all his suspicions were going to be 100 confirmed. Inuyasha spun around and leapt back into the forest. This was crazy, him and Kagome together with a daughter from the future? What was next? Apparently, he and Kagome needed to talk about a few things if they were going to have a daughter in the near future. A daughter….Inuyasha smiled to himself. He never thought of himself in that kind of a role….a father. True, he had always wanted to have kids some day but the life that he lead always made him think that, that dream would never come true but to have a daughter with Kagome. His Kagome brought him such profound happiness he didn't know he could keep himself from shouting it to the world. Inuyasha landed back on the tree limb that he was sitting on before and looked at the group who had already fallen asleep. The smoke from the smoldering campfire burned his nose. He quietly leapt from the tree and landed a few feet away from Mineko who was sleeping right next to Kagome, on an extra pad with Shippo curled between the two girls snoring softly. He knelt down beside Mineko and quietly gazed at her face. Yes, she looked so much like Kagome. This was his daughter. Inuyasha could not contain his smile at the thought. She was beautiful, just like her mother. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome who had a light smile on her lips. She must have been dreaming about something nice. Inuyasha suddenly felt a huge swell of pride. These were his girls and nothing would ever hurt either of them again. Inuyasha stole one last glance at Mineko and then turned to sit against a nearby tree. He snuggled himself into a comfortable position and looked back the girls. Was this all possible? Inuyasha was worried to think that he was only sleeping and the he would wake up at any moment to find this whole situation….nothing more than a perfect dream. Tomorrow he would get some answers from both Mineko and Kagome. Soon he would find out the truth about the girl who so resembled him and Kagome and with that thought Inuyasha let him self drift into a peaceful slumber dreaming about how his future started to look a bit more happy and bright.

Sooooo what did you think?! Inuyasha figured it out...BUT will Mineko confirm his suspicions in the next chapter? Please review and tell me what you think! Some new characters are going to pop up in the next chapter and possibly a love interest for our new heroine. Stay tuned. Thanks!


End file.
